


Try new things?

by maybeformepersonally



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeformepersonally/pseuds/maybeformepersonally
Summary: Trying new things doesn't always come easy, but it certainly can have its perks.





	1. The quiff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishere/gifts).



> This is a (belated) birthday gift for the lovely [K](https://filisaceaf.tumblr.com). Darling, you are a delight to know, and I hope you are having the best birthday week of your life yet (hey, if Phil can have birthday weeks so can we, right?) You make being in this trash fandom a much more enjoyable experience, and I selfishly hope I can count you as a friend for many years to come <3

 The decision to get rid of his fringe was harder than it should had been.

 Phil had been talking it over with Dan for at least a year before he dared to finally do it. 

 It all boiled down to his fear that his fringe was too iconic, too integral a part of his branding, and what if changing it was a terrible business move? What if his hair was the source of his power, like some weird modern day Samson?

 Dan kept telling him he would and did look great with a quiff, and even if he got one bad haircut, it wasn’t the end of the world, hair grew back and people wouldn’t stop watching him over that. But Phil still worried. He knew it wasn’t entirely rational, but his appearance played a key role in his job, and he did depend financially on people watching his videos and buying his merch.

 So he eased into it.

 He kept the fringe for videos and public appearances, but he started wearing it differently at home. Just to try it out. He styled it out of his forehead and tried giving it some volume, and it worked out pretty well. He liked it. He liked that he had both options open, either leaving the fringe down or styling it up into a quiff. It felt safer than jumping off the deep end with a more radical change he might regret and then would be stuck trying to deal with.

 It turned out to be the right choice, because wearing his hair up in a quiff sometimes turned into wearing it into a quiff all the time off-camera, which got him so accustomed to it that it started to feel natural, and styling it down into the fringe started feeling weird and contrived. It made the final step - finally getting a haircut specifically to wear as a quiff - feel organic and right, a small step rather than the extremely radical change it had felt like at the beginning.

 And his viewers actually liked it! It was a relief, as he couldn’t imagine going back at that point.

 He was even more pleased to find out that Dan really, _really_ liked it.

 

*

 Dan had liked it when Phil started wearing his hair differently around the house. He hadn't made a big deal out of it, because he knew Phil and his anxiety intimately well by now, and he was a sweetheart who overthought everything and would never purposefully make another person self-conscious, least of all his favourite person in the world, so he played it cool. He did comment on how he liked it, and Phil caught him staring a few times, but when caught Dan just smiled at him, or gave him one of those cheeky suggestive grins that always got under Phil’s skin in the best of ways, or he complimented Phil’s shiny pale forehead (this happened several times, the dork).

 As it got more and more common for Phil to wear his hair in a quiff, Dan started bringing up the subject, always full of patience and understanding, always encouraging. Well, almost always, Dan was only human and he had bad days, too. Phil had fond memories of the one time Dan had been so done with him for wanting to change his hair but being too scared to actually do it that he’d resorted to pontificating about how great Phil looked, how could he think anyone wouldn’t like it, he was so fit, what was he thinking, and so on. It had ended up with Dan pushing him down to sit on his lap, slipping one of his hands down into his pants and pumping his cock fast and hard while he told him just how much he liked various physical attributes of his in a low, sultry voice and watched him come apart under his ministrations. He hadn’t let Phil kiss him while he did it because he wanted to watch him, he’d said. And he had. Watched. Intently.

 It hadn’t really undone the knot of anxiety in his head, but it had helped.

 And it made for a lovely fantasy to come back to when they were apart.

 

*

 Eventually, it happened, right in the middle of the exhausting preparations for their second tour, Phil made the decision to cut his hair. Not just wear it up, but actually get a haircut specifically to wear as a quiff. He was pretty happy with the results.

 He posted a picture online, and it was a roaring success, which calmed the worries that persisted in the back of his mind, and just like that, it was done.

 

*

 It was only a few weeks after his haircut, they had carved out a full hour and a half to relax and do nothing after dinner, maybe watch a movie before they had to turn in to get enough sleep to hopefully fuel them through another intense 12-hour workday of setting up, rehearsing and fine-tuning the show, not to mention making far too many little decisions about literally everything. People didn’t talk enough about how exhausting it was to make decisions constantly, and these were decisions that would shape their show, which they had been working on for so long and wanted so bad to make the best they could. Phil was grateful every day that Dan was right there alongside him, he didn’t think he could be doing this alone.

 It had been a good day, despite the tiredness wearing down on them both. They’d been vlogging all week for a video that they’d be posting some time the following week to promote the show, and even though there was still a lot to get done, it seemed the worst of it was behind them and this huge project of theirs was actually going to work out fine after all. Dan was no longer feeling (too) overwhelmed by it, and Phil had officially crossed the threshold from scared to excited.

 Of course, despite plans to relax and put work aside for the evening, they really couldn’t help themselves from talking about it. They ended up lounging in their living room sofa and shuffling around ideas and expectations, their hopes and fears for the coming tour.

 Phil was babbling, jumping from subject to subject as he often did, going through different details from parts of the show and laying out his thoughts in a jumble that would be hard for someone who wasn’t familiar with him to follow. He never had to make an effort to spell out his thoughts for Dan, he’d been able to follow Phil’s ramblings almost from day one. As it was, Phil was caught up enough on his own train of thought, and his excitement for the coming months, that it took him a while to notice the way Dan was staring at him.

 Dan stared at him all the time, of course. It had stopped being something that made him feel embarrassed or self-conscious years ago, although it still caught him off guard sometimes. It still made him blush sometimes, made him want to hide his face behind whatever was at hand, bashful even after all these years. But that was rare. Mostly it filled him with a slow, treacly feeling of warmth; it made his chest coil and his stomach flutter.

 Dan had always spent an inordinate amount of time looking at him, yes, but ever since Phil had finally decided to cut his hair a few weeks ago, it had become ridiculous. _Dan_ was ridiculous, staring at him like that, with such painfully obvious affection that it made Phil bashful. Dan, this breathtakingly beautiful man, with his warm eyes and soft, puffy lips, and his lovely cheek “deficiencies”; Dan, who could charm anyone, who had a way of drawing eyes wherever he went; Dan, who at 26 was every bit as irresistible to Phil as he had been as a gorgeous, nervous teen taking a wild chance. This Dan, Phil’s Dan, had never quite broken the habit of staring at Phil, but lately it was less like he was indulging in it and more like he physically couldn’t stop himself.

 Phil raised an eyebrow at him.

 Then raised the other one.

 Then he waggled them.

 Dan burst out laughing. _Success!_ , though Phil triumphantly.

 “You really like it this much?” Phil asked, running a hand through his hair.

 He was expecting a “yes”. He was expecting a heated look, a flirtatious remark, a teasing touch. Maybe a kiss.

 Instead, Dan held his gaze, tender, enamoured, and softly said, “I like _you_.”

 It wasn’t often these days that Dan could make him blush. But it still happened sometimes.

 

 

 

 


	2. The stubble

 

 He’d been thinking about it for ages.

 He wasn’t sure if he’d like it, could he even pull it off? He _was_ curious.

 He liked how he looked clean-shaven, so he’d probably not change his everyday look. But it _would_ be nice to feel comfortable with not shaving when he was really busy (or really lazy).

 If he was being honest, he was more worried about what his audience would think of it, he knew how much they can dislike change. And he often wonders if all of them would still watch him if the professional lights and carefully chosen camera angles didn’t make him look younger.

 Less pressing but even more important to him was the question of what Dan would think of it. Phil knows Dan would never ask him to change something about himself, but if Dan didn’t like it there was no way in hell that Phil would want to keep it. Some might say that was unhealthy, or wrong, or inadvisable, but Phil didn’t care about any of that. He’d been shaving this long, and he liked how he looked without facial hair, to continue shaving would be no hardship and he still, after all these years, wanted to look good for his partner. If Dan had a preference, Phil would want to indulge him. They were both like that.

 Phil smiled a secret little smile whenever he was reminded of a much younger Dan grudgingly giving his natural curls free reign as a gift to Phil on certain special occasions - or sometimes just because. Just because “I love you”. Just because “I like to spoil you”. Just because “I know how much you enjoy it, you weirdo,” said with a happy, dimpled smile and soft eyes that always made Phil melt, without exception.  

 So if Dan didn’t like it, he’d most likely scrap it. If his audience didn’t like it… well, he’d have to be careful to shave before videos and liveshows and any kind of public appearance (not that there were many of those, thank god, he’d got a better handle on his anxiety over the years, but it could still be exhausting). But he was still curious to try it out. He’d been turning it over in his head for ages before he finally made the decision.

 

*

 As it turns out, he needn’t have worried.

 Dan liked it.

 Not just liked it, but _liked_ it.

 The first day he forewent shaving yielded no visible results and so life went on as normal.

 The second day it just looked like barely there five o’clock shadow, and them making out lazily on the sofa had somehow devolved into Dan rubbing his own cheek against Phil’s because he said he liked the feeling. It had made Phil laugh, amused, yeah, but also happy that he had a person, that he had _this specific person_ , who he was so close with that they could be weird and silly together without a care in the world. They could do and say bizarre or absurd things and trust that the other would just go with it, maybe they’d have to endure some light-hearted teasing for it, but even that felt like a blessing most days. Dan always looked so fond when he poked fun at him.

 The third day, there was the beginnings of visible stubble, but they were so busy that Phil actually mostly forgot about it, focused as he was on everything they had to get done, and by the time they were finished they were both so exhausted they just collapsed in bed and went directly to sleep.

 The fourth day, though. The fourth day was. Eventful.

 Phil woke up first, to his slight disappointment, and he got up to the siren song of the coffeemaker resonating through his veins.

 He was on his second cup when Dan joined him, looking sleep soft and ruffled in his oversized t-shirt and fuzzy slippers, long legs bare to the slightly chill air of the morning.

 Phil did not get to _finish_ his second cup of coffee that morning.

 He was very much okay with that.

 Having a sleepy Dan burrow into his arms and leaving soft kisses all over his jaw that turned to playful nips that turned to Dan grabbing his face to lick into his mouth was a very nice way to start the day, and you would hear no complaints from Phil about it.

 Phil, distracted by Dan’s pretty lips and big, clever hands and still only about 36% awake, failed to connect the dots until after Dan had peeled most of Phil’s clothes off him, hands running over Phil’s bare chest, and had gone back to bite his jaw.

 Dan liked his jaw, but he didn’t normally give it this much attention.

 “Oh,” Phil said.

 “Hmm…” Dan hummed, causing vibrations to travel up the side of his face he was nibbling on, then licked a stripe up his neck, all the way to his chin. It should have been weird, but Phil had never concerned himself with weird when something felt good, and Dan’s tongue on him felt fantastic. “I want to feel the scratch all over,” Dan said softly into his cheek. The words suddenly opened up a whole new genre of fantasies in Phil’s mind. Dan’s effect on him had always been remarkable.

 Dan was back to kissing him before Phil recovered from this revelation, sucking gently on his tongue one second and biting on his bottom lip the next, exactly as hard as Phil liked it, one hand running down his spine, slow but with intent, tracing the curve of his ass and squeezing. Phil let out a soft moan and rubbed up against him, chest bare against Dan’s thin t-shirt. They had moved automatically to line up their cocks together as they kissed against the kitchen counter, so in tune with each other’s bodies after all these years, and Phil could feel Dan hardening against him. He loved that, had always loved that, there was something so intimate about being able to track his partner’s desire this way, to get to partake in the experience with them.

 Dan dragged his mouth down to his neck, wet and sloppy and leaving a burning trail with his tongue, and he _sucked_ , hard enough that Phil wasn’t sure he wouldn’t leave a mark, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh and making Phil’s knees weak. And as he did this, he moved the hand grabbing one of his asscheeks possessively down to Phil’s thigh and lifted it until Phil instinctively wrapped it around him, and he moved his hips in maddening tight little circles that were shooting sparks under his skin, and Phil wanted to touch skin, wanted it _now_ , so he grabbed a handful of oversized t-shirt and pulled, and pulled, until the fabric had bunched up in between their chests, and Phil could feel the soft skin of Dan’s bare stomach against his own, and Dan’s bare cock rubbing against Phil’s where it was still trapped in his pants. Phil was whining a little, the combination of Dan’s far too clever mouth on his neck and Dan draped all over him, the intoxicating way they moved together, then Dan reached between them with the hand that wasn’t holding Phil’s thigh firmly in place around him and in a practised move he had pulled Phil’s leaking cock from the confines of the tight, restrictive fabric and just like that he was stroking them together, tight and slick in his big hand, the slide made easier by the precome sliding down their cocks, and before long they were thrusting up into Dan’s fist in a perfect rhythm.

 One of Phil’s hands was holding on to Dan’s back for leverage as they rutted against each other right there, under the brightness of the morning sun against the shiny kitchen they had both liked so much when they first visited this house looking to rent, and the great acoustics of the room meant that all their little sounds of pleasure felt a little too loud, and the too bright light coming in through the huge glass door made Phil feel a little too exposed, made this feel wonderfully dirty, and then Dan let go of his neck with a little pop that drew a thrill down Phil’s spine because that felt amazing, and there was no way Dan had been careful enough, he knew he was going to find a purple bruise on his neck when he checked later.

 Dan sucked on his earlobe, kissed right under it wetly in that one spot he knew made Phil all tingly, and then said right next to his ear, “You’re so hot. I can’t wait to sit on your face later,” he was interrupted by a little moan, god Phil loved every little sound Dan made during sex, they never failed to make his cock twitch with want and now was no exception.

 “Yeah? You gonna let me eat you out later?” Phil was surprised how hoarse he sounded, voice tight and breathless with how close he was to coming all over Dan’s fist and Dan’s cock and Dan’s soft, pliant stomach. “You wanna see how the burn feels there? On your inner thighs? How it feels around your hole while my tongue pushes inside?”

 Dan whined, high and desperate and seconds later he was coming in his hand, still thrusting maddeningly against him. Phil could feel Dan’s cock twitch against his own, could feel his come hit their stomachs and spill down to where his hand was still tugging on both their cocks, and the sounds and the suddenly slicker slide and the fantasy running through Phil’s mind, overimposed to this reality that was just as erotic as the thought of spreading Dan open with his tongue and leaving stubble burn between his cheeks, the fact that Dan hadn’t stopped moving his hand even though he must be starting to feel oversensitive by now, it all coalesced together to wring a very intense orgasm out of him, which had Phil adding into the mess on their stomachs and groins less than a minute after Dan.

 Dan milked every last tendril of pleasure out of him, and then gently guided his leg to the ground. And they stood there, messy and a little high on hormones as they caught their breath, hanging off each other. Seems they’d be taking a shower before Phil got to finish breakfast.

 He wrapped both arms around Dan’s broad back and squeezed him in a weak bear hug. He looked so pretty like this, the skin around his mouth looked tender, a bit red from Dan kissing all over his face and rubbing his own face against Phil’s stubble. His face was flushed and his hair was a mess, lips a dark pink and so shiny Phil wanted to kiss them forever. He indulged himself in planting one short but heartfelt kiss on them, making Dan smile, and he nuzzled their noses together, feeling euphoric and drunk on love.

 “So I take it you like the stubble, then?”

 That earned him a proper, too loud laugh from Dan. Phil would never get enough of Dan laughing like this, so sincere and carefree, with deep dimples and crinkly eyes and a happiness that reached his eyes. “Yes, Phil, I like it,” he pronounced once he had finished laughing, a wide grin still on his face and audible on his words.

 Phil was grinning just as wide, arms full of the man he loved and endorphins still rushing through his system.

 “But we need to shower now. And then breakfast. And then and only then will I tell you more about how much I like your stubble, yeah?”

 “Yeah,” Phil was smiling too wide, too open, too happy. “Okay.”

 “Come on, we’re disgusting,” Dan said, but he wasn’t bothered. It was just the usual banter. Phil knew all of Dan’s hard limits and dislikes, and he knew Dan didn’t really mind them standing half naked and covered in drying come in their too bright kitchen.

 He had a point, though. And so Phil let himself be pulled to their main bathroom for a joint shower.

 And as he let Dan gently wash the soap off him, he let himself think about later, and how he might use this newfound, unexpected advantage to give Dan everything he wanted, and then some.

**Author's Note:**

> You can like/reblog this on tumblr [here](https://maybeformepersonally.tumblr.com/post/185240676125/fic-try-new-things)!


End file.
